Sacrifices
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: Naruto was homeless and living on the streets, that is until two guys grab him and change his fate. Now where is that monster?
1. Chapter 1

-1Naruto knew within minutes that he had been drugged. He knew by the drowsy feeling that came over him as soon as he finished eating, a warm feeling that was beyond what he should have felt from just chicken soup and tea. It really was a wonder that it hadn't happened to him sooner, he being an orphan his whole life and leaving the orphanage a few months ago to try his own hand at life. Sure that life hadn't been great, living on the streets, working the odd jobs he could find and most of his meals coming out of this sparse soup kitchen, but it was his life, and he thought it was finally picking up. Now here he was, barely able to hold his head up, eyes blurring and three burly guys walking over towards him. But his hearing hadn't betrayed him yet, not quite.

"This the one then?"

"Yeah, orphan, living on the streets, scum to feed the best."

"Whatever, let's just get him out of here before anyone get's suspicious."

Naruto felt his body being lifted, hefted unceremoniously over someone's shoulder, but then even that strand of consciousness abandoned him to complete darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto suddenly woke up, gasping and trying to sit as the fragments from before he fully passed out came back. He was trying to sit, rather than succeeding, because one of the first things he found out was that his hands and legs were in rather large and heavy shackles, keeping him pinned to a huge, stone table.

"Hello? Hey? Anyone there?"

Either no one was there or no one was answering.

"Kind of thirsty here. Hello?"

Seriously, what kind of people chained someone to a stone table in the middle of nowhere?! Of course he had heard the rumors, people vanishing without a trace, but this, he was open to anything attacking him like this! What was he supposed to do if a bear came along, try and sing it to sleep?

A twig cracked, drawing the blond's attention, only to scowl as some curious squirrels played nearby.

Naruto could do nothing save lay there, watching as the sun slowly set, his mouth parched and dry.

Once the moon had risen high into the sky, the blond woke from his drowsing state, hearing footfalls.

"Hello? Hello? Come on, please tell me it's a human and not a bear."

He couldn't help but feel panicked, the worry of a bear still being foremost in his mind.

A chuckle, as dark and mysterious as the night broke the silence.

"Hello? Come on, I heard you laugh. Please say you have water, I'm dying here."

Another chuckle was his answer before a voice spoke, just out of his range of sight.

"No pleas for freedom?"

Now Naruto chuckled, he would have scratched his neck if he could have reached.

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't be against these shackles going away, things itch something awful, you know."

"No, I wouldn't since I've never been on that table."

Naruto smiled, finding the banter helped to calm his jumbled nerves.

"Well, anytime to want to switch, just let me know."

"I think." The voice got quieter as it moved closer. "I'll pass on that."

"Awww, you're really missing out, terribly comfortable bed, here, I should know, been here all evening."

"Have you now?"

Naruto's voice caught, the person, or man, he had no doubts it was a man now, stepped to the edge of the table, his midnight hair seeming to catch the light of the full moon, hiding his face and contrasting against the alabaster skin.

"Yeah."

A pale hand lifted up, running over Naruto's cheeks.

"No tears, no pleas to save you…"

It seemed he was perplexed by the blond.

"Seriously, I wouldn't turn down water right now, I swear my tongue is swollen."

"Just water. All you want is water?"

"Yeah, that so odd?"

"I suppose not for you."

He saw the hand move to his head, helping him tilt it up before a gourd containing water touched his lips, wetting the parched skin. Naruto drank deeply, swirling the life-giving fluid around in his mouth to savior it until it was finally drawn away.

"Thank you. Seriously man, I owe you one."

The other man remained silent, corking the gourd again.

"You do, don't you."

Now Naruto was at an impasse, unsure how to come back to that, but afraid if he didn't then his only human contact would leave him.

"So, uhh, I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

He felt like kicking himself, mentally screaming 'lame' inside his head.

A chuckle came from the mystery man.

"Still no pleas for me to leave you be?"

"Dude, I've been alone all day, last thing I want is for you to take off. I mean, hell, a bear or something could get me out here."

"A bear?"

There was an obvious note of disbelief.

"It could happen!"

Another chuckle.

"Sasuke."

Now that was so left field, Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"You asked my name. It's Sasuke."

"Oh. Oh! Hey, nice to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped onto the table so quickly that Naruto gasped, suddenly having the dark man sitting straddled over his waist. The moon shining down and casting it's light upon the pale skin, lighting up the breathtaking features.

"Whoa, don't move so fast, okay, kind of startled me there."

"Aren't you afraid, Naruto?"

"Why? I mean, I was before, but now I'm not alone."

A deep chuckle sent shivers down Naruto's spine as those pale hands slowly moved over his chest, rubbing the fabric of his shirt.

"Sometimes it's safer being alone."

"Yeah, but not when some jackass left you shackled to a table in the middle of nowhere."

"Even then."

He couldn't get the meaning in the words, or the odd lilt to Sasuke's voice.

"You know, I think I'll stick to your company."

"They left you out here to be food, Naruto. Food for a monster."

It was spoken so simply, like it was something that should be obvious.

"Then stick around and hopefully it won't show up."

Naruto gave him an easy grin, belying the nervousness he felt in his stomach.

"I could be that monster."

"Ha ha, Sasuke, seriously, not funny, so stop trying to creep me out."

A dark eyebrow rose, arching over eyes that seemed like pure onyx, sucking in a person's soul with that gaze.

"You honestly don't fear me."

It was a statement, one Naruto shook his head in the negative to. He saw no reason to fear Sasuke, actually he was thankful he came.

Sasuke's hands found the hem of Naruto's shirt, slowly pulling it up enough to slip cold hands underneath.

"Whoa. Sasuke, talk about cold hands!"

"I'll make you a deal, Naruto." Another dark chuckle filled the night. "This is the first time I've ever encountered someone on this table without fear. So, here is my deal. If you still don't fear me by the end of the night, then you live to see another month of sunrises."

"Wait, you have the keys?"

"No, but they will come to collect you in the morning. Or what is left of you."

"See, now you're just trying to scare me." Naruto grinned at the other. "You have to do better than that though."

"Oh, I will, don't worry, I will."

Naruto grinned at his new 'friend', at least that was what he dubbed him.

"You aren't bad looking." A pale hand moved up at the words, tracing over a scar on Naruto's cheek.

"So says the model sitting on me."

Naruto's statement earned him a smirk.

"Flattery, now? That's a new tactic."

"Hey, it's only flattery if it wasn't true. So," Naruto swallowed, embarrassed to ask. "Are you a model? I mean seriously, you have this whole dark, brooding, model thing going on."

That time an actual laugh, deep and like velvet moved through Sasuke.

"No, no I am not a model."

"You should consider it, I bet you would be a hit."

"Perhaps, but my time in the villages is long past, I prefer to stay away, coming here when I need my meals."

Naruto grinned.

"If I'm laying in your roast beef you are just s.o.l., cause I couldn't move my ass if my life depended on it."

Another chuckle.

"You amuse me. It's been a very long time since I have been so amused."

"See, now that's a shame. Cause I totally think everyone needs laughter, only thing is, people always tell me I don't know when to shut up."

"I can see that being a problem for them."

"Hey! Rude much?"

Another chuckle, then that pale face was close to his own, hovering centimeters away.

"They simply don't know how to shut you up."

"What?"

Naruto felt breathless, sucked into those dark eyes, the spell only breaking as they slid closed, supple lips making contact with his own in a short and tender kiss, one that ended before he could truly comprehend what had happened.

"See. Quiet."

A smug smirk was gracing that beautiful face, still so close as to be sharing air.

"That was cheating."

Naruto wanted to kick himself for whispering, but it seemed with Sasuke so close, any louder would have been wrong.

"But it still worked."

And the lips moved down again, capturing his lips in another kiss, this one longer, slowly deepening, a tongue tracing out Naruto's lip in a plea for entrance, one that only had a moment's hesitation before it was answered.

It was Naruto's first kiss, and all he could think about was how it was everything he ever imagined as Sasuke's tongue delved in, exploring him with abandon, gently coaxing his own into play. It was toe curling, spine tingling good, and as soon as he got the hang of breathing through his nose, Naruto wanted nothing to end it, that is until something cut his tongue.

"Ow, ow. Sasuke, wait." Said male pulled back, looking quizzically down at him. "I cut my tongue, I think it was on your tooth."

Naruto rubbed his tongue on his own teeth, tasting the hint of blood.

"Let me see."

It was an odd request, but Naruto stuck his tongue out, only to moan when Sasuke leaned down, sucking it into his own mouth and suckling gently on the appendage, his own tongue seeking out the injury and rubbing along it.

Both finally broke the kiss, panting hard, pale forehead resting against a tanned one.

"Seriously, you have some sharp teeth or something."

Another low chuckle shook Sasuke's pale chest.

"Yes, I have very sharp teeth, probably sharper than anyone you've been with before."

"Actually, see, I.. well I mean…"

Sasuke sat up, taking in the blush on Naruto's cheeks before making Naruto jump as he dove down, burying his face suddenly in Naruto's neck and inhaling deeply.

"You're a virgin."

"Well, that was what I was getting at."

Naruto watched Sasuke sit up, a smirk playing at his lips with this new information.

"A virgin."

"Hey, don't go thinking I'm easy just because we kissed and all."

"I can do whatever I want, you're tied down, remember."

Naruto blushed, his arms giving an involuntary jerk at the restraints

"Yeah, that would be a problem."

He watched the beautiful face smirk down at him.

"Scared yet?"

Naruto grinned back.

"No way, so far you've given me water, kept this monster whatever away and you're a damned good kisser."

"But I could do anything I wanted to you."

To emphasize his point, a barely warmed hand found a tanned nub, pinching it to hardness, watching as Naruto gasped and arched.

"Okay, there is that."

"And who says I'm not the monster."

Naruto smirked confidently, completely sure of his answer.

"Then you're the best looking monster I've ever heard of."

Sasuke blinked in shock before leaning down again, pleased to note how Naruto's eyes fluttered closed, his head lifting to meet him as soon as he could while their lips engaged in another bout of dancing.

Naruto shivered, feeling how those hands continued to explore his chest, delighting in the touches and how they made him feel. This was the first time someone had shown any interest in touching him like this, and he found how he now understood why couples enjoyed touching so much.

The hot mouth finally left his, sucking and nipping at his neck.

"So, Sasuke, ah!" He gasped at a particularly hard nip, shuddering as Sasuke sucked at his neck.

"Yes?"

The paler boy released Naruto's neck, sitting up and facing him.

"Does this make us, um, boyfriends, or something?"

Obsidian eyes widened in what Naruto could only take as shock.

"Is that what you want? To have a monster for a boyfriend?"

The voice sounded cold, almost petulant.

"No, but I wouldn't mind you as my boyfriend." Naruto could feel his own blush. "I mean, you know, if you want. I know I'm not like a catch or anything, but, yeah, I mean if you want to, I'm game."

"Sometimes you do talk to much."

Naruto pouted, but broke into a grin when his pout was sucked into a kiss, making him moan and redouble his efforts to kiss Sasuke breathless this time, something he was sure would take more than one night of practice for.

Naruto couldn't help gasping when he felt the button to his pants opened, the zipper soon following.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

The first was gasped with shock, while the second was purred out, a hand slipping in and cupping Naruto's growing erection through his boxers, palming the heated flesh as it finished filling out.

Naruto threw his head back, panting and trying to buck into the hand.

"Sasuke."

That time it was groaned, a fact that the smirk on the pale face showed how much it pleased him, enough that he shifted down, grabbing Naruto's pants and boxers, pulling both down to his knees, the limit that the shackles would allow.

"Whoa, slow down, we just started dating."

"Relax, Naruto." A dark smirk answered his gaze. "You'll enjoy this."

"Yeah, but, what if a bear or that monster comes along?"

Sasuke sighed, sitting up slightly.

"I already told you, I'm the monster."

"Yeah, perverted monster, maybe."

Naruto grinned, but the hand wrapping around his exposed length and pumping it back to full hardness shut him up.

"Looks like I found another way to shut you up."

"That's cause… I mean, it's not..ah… fair.."

Sasuke's chuckle filled the air before he laid down on Naruto's clothed legs, one hand palming and stroking Naruto's length while the other grabbed a tanned thigh, tilting it outwards.

Those perfectly red lips began kissing Naruto's thigh, sending a steady stream of pleasure to his already hazed brain.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto closed his eyes, powerless to do anything to stop the other, and finding it pointless to even try, he allowed himself to simply feel, moaning and writhing under the touches. He could tell once the kisses became sucking that he would have the ultimate hicky on the inside of his thigh, but right now he couldn't care, that hand had moved down to cupping and rolling his balls, leaving his hips to thrust into the air, wanting nothing more than that hand back on his throbbing length.

It was all going so great, and then Sasuke bit down, making Naruto screech and try to sit up, though he couldn't free his leg from the pale man's grip.

"Sasuke! That hurt! Easy on the biting there."

A chuckle answered him, but then it seemed like Sasuke was… purring? Naruto had a hard time telling since that wonderful hand moved back to his length, grabbing it and pumping faster, obviously working the blond towards completion.

"Oh… yeah, Sasuke…"

Naruto wasn't sure how long he could last, Sasuke sucking at his thigh like that, sending chills and tendrils of pleasure down his body, that hand squeezing and pumping him so hard. He had never experienced anyone else touching him before and it made the heat pool to his stomach all the faster with the knowledge.

He tried raising his head enough to see Sasuke, but gave it up, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, letting moan after moan escape.

All too soon for Naruto's taste the heat pooled into a tight coil, one that finally exploded, leaving dancing dots behind his eyes as he yelled out his orgasm, the sticky fluid shooting over his stomach.

That was when he felt Sasuke release his thigh as well, giving the area a few more good licks.

"You're delicious, Naruto."

"Th-thanks, I.. think…"

Naruto still had his eyes closed, riding out the last waves of sinful pleasure that made his muscles hum. He wasn't even conscious of the action as he lifted his hips, helping the other male redress him to keep the chill away from now sensitive parts.

The dark-hair boy moved up Naruto's now clothed body, capturing his lips in another kiss, knowing his own mouth still tasted of blood.

"Sasuke, what the hell? Is that blood?"

"Yes, it is."

"From me or you cut your own tongue on those razor teeth of yours?"

Another chuckle.

"The blood is from you, Naruto."

"Damn," Naruto blinked in shock. "I knew you bit me, but damn! Kinky, aren't you."

He gave Sasuke a grin, shaking his head to the shocked look on the other's face, only to look startled when Sasuke jumped easily down from the table.

"The sun will rise soon, I must go."

"Wait! Sasuke."

Said male arched an eyebrow.

"Can't you wait with me for those guys to show up?"

Sasuke shook his head in the negative.

"No, I can't be here, but you live, because never once did you show me fear."

"So that means we're dating now? I mean, after tonight, you know?"

Sasuke chuckled, deep and rich.

"Yes, I suppose we are." He leaned over Naruto, kissing him again. "Tell them next month I want you unshackled."

"Next month?! I have to wait a month to see you again?"

"That's when they leave the next offering."

"Before you go, I mean, if you have some, think I can have another drink?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, but uncorked the gourd, holding it to Naruto's lips again, letting him drink his fill.

"Since I got my drink, you get your's."

Naruto grinned.

"Kinky, blood drinking boyfriend. Just what I needed in life."

Sasuke smirked.

"If only you knew."

"Huh?"

Naruto was lost by that statement, and debated calling out to Sasuke again, but didn't want to anger his new beau, instead watching him as he seemed to vanish into the moon light, not making a sound in his wake.

Now, left alone again, he had nothing to do but wait, his eyes sliding closed as sleep overcame him, blaming it on the drugs that were most likely still in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Naruto sat eating his soup, warily this time, as every time since he had been drugged. It had been a month now, and he figured his chances at getting drugged would increase, so it was with a bit of surprise that he felt completely fine after eating. In fact, he felt a lot better than the whore who was stumbling from the soup kitchen.

His mental debate on helping the woman was short lived, however, as he saw two other guys hurry over to her, helping her out of the place.

That night, as he found a comfortable place to sleep under the bridge, Naruto debated on if he was sad that his food hadn't been drugged. Part of him was thankful it was a prank and no monster had shown, but another part had really wanted to see Sasuke again, but he couldn't remember the path for the life of him.

For yet another night, he relived that morning in hopes of his foggy brain picking up some detail…

Naruto had awoken hearing some guys walking up what was obviously a trail.

"How many parts you think that kid'll be in?"

"At least four, they're always in at least four. More if the beast was feisty."

"I'm betting six parts myself, he hasn't been leaving much whole lately."

The two men suddenly stopped when they got near the table, shock written clearly on their faces.

Naruto had woken enough by that point to open foggy eyes.

"Hey, you guys mind getting me off this thing?"

The two men rushed over, one grabbing Naruto's jaw none-to-gently and jerking his head back and forth, examining the tanned neck.

"Not a mark!"

The other was working at getting Naruto's hands free, an effort that was met with Naruto punching the guy.

"That's for chaining me up here! I could have been eaten by a bear!"

His friend delivered a punch to Naruto's stomach that silenced the boy, aside from coughing and muttering curses as they unshackled his ankles and helped him stand on wobbly legs.

"So the beast didn't show at all?"

"No, I didn't see any beasts."

Naruto rubbed the back of his hair, wondering how he could have bed head from a stone table.

"Come on, let's get you back to the village then."

The other guy didn't seem to want to drop it so easily.

"A hideous thing, that beast, they say it's breath is foul as a corpse, has skin white as death itself, and glowing red eyes that freeze your very soul."

Naruto shivered before deciding the guys were messing with him.

"I didn't see anything like that, so stop your goofing off. You've had your joke, laugh it up."

But he took some proffered water, guzzling down all the man had.

"Maybe the beast finally died?"

"Maybe the sun will rise in the west, you idiot, the beast can't die, and he can't be killed. Most likely this one didn't suit his palette right or something. Just pray it don't come hunting."

Both men shuddered when Naruto followed them back to town, for the most part ignoring their talk and wondering why his thigh hurt so much. How bad of a hicky had Sasuke left on him?…

Naruto stared at the underside of the bridge, even with the full moon out he couldn't make out the graffiti hidden from most people's view. No matter how much he tried to recall it, the walk back was merely a hazy memory of following the two men.

Finally giving up, he curled on his side, determined to sleep it off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke the next morning and knew it would be a hectic day. For one he hardly had gotten any sleep, the screaming the night before had kept him awake and too afraid to close his eyes.

It wasn't that the screaming happened all night, actually it was only a couple times, but it was enough to scare him.

Edging out from under the bridge, the blond headed towards the usual soup kitchen, intent on breakfast and maybe getting another day's work in the picking fields. It wasn't the best work, but another couple days and he could afford a new set of clothes. Now that was something, one pair clean while he wore the other. It didn't seem like much, but when you had nothing, everything was a lot.

Deciding to take the shortest route, Naruto was shocked to find so many people filling the town square, some crying, others calling it abominable, most however were talking quietly amongst themselves as the police were covering things up.

Ever curious, Naruto made his way over to where most were looking, seeing what appeared to be body bags strewn about. That however was not the biggest shock.

That shock came once a policeman called out for another bag.

"Hey! I finally found the head. Looks like it rolled over here."

Naruto thought he was going to empty his stomach and moved over where he thought he was out of the way, only to hear people gasp.

He was used to having people look down on him enough, but these were looks of horror, like he was somehow responsible for this atrocity. His answer came though.

"Here, boy, step away from that wall, you're tampering with evidence, there."

Naruto looked woozily up at the officer, forcing his body away, though it betrayed him as he turned to look at what everyone else seemed to.

Written on the wall in what could only be blood was a message, one that chilled Naruto straight to his core.

"WHERE IS MY BLOND?"

What was going on? Was it the beast those men had talked about? Had it come into the village last night looking for him? And why? Why this month if it didn't show at all last month?!

It finally made sense why people were looking at him in such a way, stepping away like he was tainted by the victim's blood. In this village blonds weren't a prevalent trait, in fact, he was the only blond in the square that morning, and somehow, he was also certain that message had been for and about him.

Naruto stumbled though the crowd, tripping over something, only to hear a cop yell at him about watching where he was going, and in time for him to see it was an open body bag he had tripped over, sending the severed arm out of it's confines to lay innocently next to him.

It was enough, more than enough and past what he could handle as he scrambled to his feet and ran from there like he was being chased. When Naruto finally did stop, several blocks away, it was merely to empty his stomach of it's meager contents, retching in a dirty back alley before stumbling out and on.

His feet finally led him to the soup kitchen and in line, hoping to get a good meal, and hoping even more so that he would be able to hold it down.

It chilled him now to the bone, thinking that it was only luck, only Sasuke having come by that night which saved him from a similar fate, torn apart and food for some monster. He had wanted to think those men were joking, but what else except a monster could rip a person limb from limb?!

His stomach heaved again, but he fought it down, knowing it had nothing to offer up, and since the soup kitchen only served two meals a day, he would be out of luck if he didn't keep this down.

Taking his eggs and toast, he moved to an empty seat, staring at his food a moment before taking a drink of the watered down orange juice that tasted more of peel and pulp than the actual fruit. He managed to force down his meal before going to the bulletin board and checking for any open jobs, thankful that several farmer were hiring for pickers in their fields. It didn't pay much, but it would do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched the moon cycle through her phases, knowing that tomorrow night would be another full moon, and that meant that monster would be loose.

He moved into the soup kitchen, watching as the woman almost handed him one tray only to nervously grab a different one, handing it over with a strained smile.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

"Yeah, thanks."

Naruto didn't try to hide his sarcasm, he would put money on it that the tray he got was drugged food, but it's not like he could call them on it, and his grumbling stomach just wanted to get fed.

He debated on spilling it, or maybe trading with someone, but then, that monster had clearly wanted him, right? And if it didn't get him, then more innocent people would suffer.

Swallowing thickly, he sat down and began to determinedly eat, swallowing the food that he knew would be his undoing, but just prayed that Sasuke would come again, keeping him safe.

The world began to spin by the time he finished, Naruto couldn't say how much they added, but it felt stronger than before as he tried to climb to his feet, instinct telling him to run.

Too bad his instinct wasn't enough to save him as he felt someone grabbing his shoulder, turning him and tossing him over their shoulder like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. His consciousness once again left him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again Naruto opened his eyes, moving to rub them, only to discover his hands were shackled. A little experimenting later and he found his feet were free, little good that it did him.

But this time he didn't have as long to wait, as the last light from the setting sun was just vanishing.

"Great, guess I wasn't a tasty enough treat before, now at least I can kick at the monster."

Waiting patiently had never been his forte, but now he had nothing better to do, so did it in his own way… by singing, loudly.

His serenade to the night ended abruptly though when he heard a branch snap, his head trying frantically to turn.

"Sasuke?"

No answer, just another twig snapping.

"Come on, Sasuke, if that's you then say something, stop scaring me here!"

"You're scared this time?"

Sasuke suddenly stood beside him, a pale hand moving over the scarred cheeks.

"I was getting creeped out." A huge grin broke Naruto's face. "But now it's okay."

"Now it's okay?"

"Yeah, you're here, and you seem to scare that monster away, so it's all good."

"What if I left?"

"Whoa, whoa, don't even joke about that."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Cause seriously, there's something out in these woods."

"I thought the only thing to fear out here was, what was it? Oh yes," A smirk graced his face. "Bears."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Sasuke. But I'm being serious, something came into the village last full moon, it was horrible."

"You weren't here."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, they didn't think the monster liked me so they grabbed someone else."

"But I wanted you."

It was spoken like a petulant child, long used to having their way.

"Well you have me now."

Naruto shook his shackled hands.

"I said no shackles."

"Well sor-ry, I kind of didn't get to tell them, what with being drugged when they shackled me."

Sasuke was suddenly sitting on his stomach again, smirking down at Naruto.

"At least your legs are free, we can have more fun."

"You call it fun, I call it limping for a week cause of that damned hicky you left."

"You enjoyed it."

"Yeah, but it's not easy picking fruit with that."

"Why were you picking fruit?"

"Well," Naruto looked nervously around. "See, I have to do something to earn money, and that's what is hiring right now."

"Then you're homeless?"

"Hey! I got a home, it just, you know, changes around sometimes."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, sure you do. They only offer up criminals, homeless and whores. You're obviously not a criminal sentenced to die,"

"I could be!" Naruto pleaded his case, though why he thought he had to was beyond even him.

"Yes," Sasuke's smile was sardonic. "Because you're so scary and hardened. Please." He waved away any more comments. "You're obviously not a whore, being so virgin you smell like it even."

Naruto's face turned red, but another comment was cut off.

"So that must mean you're homeless. It's okay, I don't mind, actually, of the three it's rather refreshing, you have the purest blood I've tasted in ages."

"Yeah, yeah, you and that kinky blood fetish."

"You weren't complaining last time."

"I'm not complaining now."

"Good, because I'm going to do more to you this time."

"More?! What else is there?"

A devious smirk was his answer as Sasuke shifted down and began stripping Naruto of his pants and boxers.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Um, ah, Sasuke, aren't we moving a little fast?"

"Would you prefer I leave you be then?"

A dark eyebrow was arched, one pale hand already fondling Naruto's hardening length.

"No! I mean, no, I don't want you to go."

"Then lay back and enjoy."

"Like I can do much else?"

Naruto jangled his shackles while his pants were casually tossed aside.

"At least they left your legs free this time."

"Yeah, so considerate."

Sasuke squeezed the hardening length, making Naruto close his eyes and buck into his hand.

He watched through half-lidded eyes as Sasuke sucked on several of his own fingers, finding the site odd to watch.

"Your hand tastes good?"

"It's for your benefit."

The digits, once removed were thoroughly coated in saliva, causing Naruto to make a face.

"My benefit how is that.. Hey!" Naruto tried to jump as a finger was pushed inside of him, but Sasuke's arm over his hips stopped that. "That's an exit only!"

"Not for long. Relax, you'll like it."

"Easy for you to say."

"Just shut up, you sound better when you moan."

"Well let me stick my finger up your ass and see how it feels."

"No."

The answer was simple and punctuated by a second digit joining the first, both moving in and out.

"Hey!"

"Fine, I'll distract you, how about that?"

"Alright, cause you know, just thinking about where your fingers are… ew, man."

Sasuke smirked, removing his fingers and lifting Naruto so his bottom was against Sasuke's chest, his legs thrown over the paler male's shoulders.

Turning his head, Sasuke began kissing and licking Naruto's unmarred thigh, sending shivers of delight dancing down Naruto's back.

"See, that's nice."

"Hn."

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up and moan now."

"Thank you."

Naruto grinned back at the smirk that was sent his way before closing his eyes, the pale hand now stroking his hardening length as Sasuke began to suck and work over the flesh so easily accessible to his mouth.

Naruto had a sinking feeling he knew where this night was headed, but chose to push it back in his mind and just enjoy Sasuke's touch. After all, Sasuke was his boyfriend, right? And he kept the monster away, so he could deal with this, it's not like Sasuke wasn't making sure it was good for him. And he had no one in the village he was saving himself for, after all, what kind of father would allow their child to date a homeless kid?

He tried to ignore the odd feeling of being bare and in the woods, even when one leg was dropped and the kissing was stopped while Sasuke used his spittle to relube Naruto's entrance, the nimble fingers moving to a position where they could slip in again while Sasuke's mouth occupied itself with the tanned thigh.

"Ngh, Sasuke."

Okay, the fingers felt odd, but Naruto could ignore it in favor of that wonderful mouth sucking and nipping on his flesh again, the other hand holding him up while pumping his erection slowly. Really, Sasuke could multi-task on his body so well.

In fact, Sasuke was working it over so well, that Naruto never realized when two fingers had moved to three, or the fact that his hips were moving with said digits. He did notice when the bite came though, bucking and tightening around the fingers as Sasuke groaned and sucked harder.

"Hey! Easy on the biting."

But it was forgiven by the time the words were spoken, a squeeze to his engorged length assuring that fact, and sending Naruto back into a whimpering puddle.

"Sasuke!"

He could feel himself building already as Sasuke sucked harder on his thigh, sending goose bumps up and down his back.

Then as suddenly as it all started, it was gone, those fingers left his body, the mouth released his leg and his throbbing erection was left ignored, Naruto's body slumped against Sasuke's front.

"Sasuke?"

Hazy blue eyes opened to watch Sasuke's face, wondering if he did something wrong since the other was panting, eyes closed.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

A tongue finally came out, licking the already red lips before those eyes darker than a moonless sky opened, pinning Naruto down with his gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?"

A soft chuckle rent the air.

"No, no, you didn't, I'm merely collecting myself. I don't want to rush this."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, smirking.

"You look all there to me."

A smirk answered.

"A figure of speech only."

Then Sasuke was moving, lowering the legs down, where Naruto had a chance to glimpse the dark mark.

"Aww, man, you left another hickey?! Come on."

"You weren't complaining a second ago."

The tan cheeks dusted pink.

"Well, still, they hurt."

"You'll heal."

Naruto was about to make another comeback when Sasuke was shifting again, the sound of a zipper filling the air and making Naruto swallow.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing."

Naruto scowled slightly.

"Tied down here, remember? I can't see shit."

"I'm taking off my pants."

"Why?"

Sasuke eyebrow twitched beautifully.

"Most people prefer to take their clothes off before having sex."

"Hey, hey, call it 'making love'"

Sasuke snorted, looking incredulously at Naruto.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, we're boyfriends, and while I wouldn't normally move this fast, I don't have much choice." He jangled the cuffs. "So just humor me, it sounds better."

"It sounds girly."

"Well at least it sounds something other than clinical."

Sasuke nodded, unable to dispute that.

"Fine, people usually remove their pants before… making love. Better?"

Naruto blushed at the sound of it, and realizing they were about to go all the way.

"Y-yeah, just, umm, be gentle, alright?"

Obsidian eyes rolled.

"Are you going to get anymore girly on me?"

"Hey! I'm not asking for flowers or a first date, just be careful, this is new to me."

Sasuke nodded, lifting Naruto's hips back up before swiping a palm over the bitten area and then smearing the mixture of saliva and blood on his own bared length.

Naruto turned his eyes up to the sky, trying to not panic and remain calm. He knew if he was to trust anyone with this, it would be Sasuke. While he admitted his boyfriend was cold, he hadn't done anything to hurt him so far.

The feeling of something pushing at his entrance made Naruto gulp.

"Hey, Sasuke, you know, I might not be ready for this…"

"Relax."

The pale fingers gripped tan hips tighter, pushing forward slowly.

Naruto got the hint, biting his lip and trying to do as told, though making his body relax wasn't as easy as Sasuke made it sound, in fact, he was thankful when a hand wrapped around his length, pumping it slowly and giving him something else to focus on beside the full feeling in his rear.

His head swam slightly, but he blinked it away as nerves, breathing a sigh of relief when Sasuke finally sat completely in. Nothing had torn and unlike what he was expecting, it didn't hurt, he just felt rather full in a way he couldn't explain without blushing.

"Ready?"

The pale male's voice broke him from his thoughts, making his cheeks tint after all as he nodded, giving his consent.

After that all he knew was pleasure, never before had he realized how many nerve endings were down there, or what it would feel like to have them all teased at once. The large length slowly moving in and out of his body was driving him insane with it's slow speed, so Naruto bucked his hips, hoping to get the message across, only to groan as the hips stopped altogether.

"Sasuke…"

"Something wrong?"

Naruto scowled at the smirk.

"Yeah, I won't break, so move."

"But you were the one being girly earlier."

"So I was nervous."

Naruto made to shift, clenching down on his muscles in the process, delighted when Sasuke eyes almost crossed before he closed them.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Another series of clenching, and Naruto smirked to see the bruising grip on his hips.

"Fine!"

He didn't have time to expect anything, or react if he had, instead his body was bent almost doubled, the shackles biting into his wrists being the only thing that kept them on the table as Sasuke suddenly began to pound into the tanned body.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's world was suddenly brought down to a pinpoint of pleasure as his length was grabbed and jerked roughly in tune with the harsh thrusts. He wasn't complaining, he was floating in a sea of pleasure that felt like it had no end. Time was meaningless to him, the forest filled only by the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and their moans, pleasure was the controlling factor and they were lost to it.

It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, that their bodies were slaves to each other, though most likely it was minutes, to them time had no meaning, but their bodies strived for that pentacle of pleasure and reached it.

Naruto crashed over first, his prostate and length both being abused so thoroughly as to send him into the most mind consuming orgasm of his young and inexperienced life. Sasuke followed him, a feral growl escaping his lips when the heated sheath he had been buried in became impossibly tight.

Both boys sat there panting, basking in the afterglow, Naruto's lids getting heavier. He could almost swear Sasuke's eyes were red before drifting into the welcoming arms of slumber. Almost…


End file.
